


【米英】与你结缘

by LOSTYEAR



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 米英 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOSTYEAR/pseuds/LOSTYEAR
Summary: *幽灵米X作家英*人物属于世界，OOC属于我/丢年
Relationships: Alfred·F·Jones/Arthur·Kirkland
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	【米英】与你结缘

行人们成群结队伴着喧闹声向前走去，而亚瑟定在电影院的门口，转头看向漂浮在半空中打搅别人清净的阿尔弗雷德。

“幽灵进电影院也需要买票吗？”亚瑟对他晃了晃手中的两张电影票，“明明除了我没人能看见你。”

阿尔弗雷德悠悠哉哉的飘到亚瑟的面前，一副理直气壮的样子，“正是因为其他人看不见我，所以才要买票啊，否则有什么大叔突然坐在我身上那多不好啊。”

亚瑟本想反驳，却只能因为一些路人投来的异样眼光而放弃，他可不想莫名其妙地被陌生人当成对空气说话的神经病。

“你走得也太慢了吧！”阿尔弗雷德像一尾鱼一般在人群中穿梭，不时回头对亚瑟发出几句嘲讽。

“走快点！”

“果然是老人家了啊。”

“改天你还是去健身房锻炼锻炼吧。”

亚瑟逐渐握紧了拳头，如果他是漫画里的人物，那么此刻他的额头上会出现几个小十字。

这只来自美国的幽灵总是能精准踩雷，如果放在高中他会拉上自己的兄弟总会把对方揍一顿完事。先不提自己现在可是个绅士，若非迫不得已绝不伤人，就算他真想动手......

“电影快开始了，亚——瑟——”

这拖着长音的最后一句话仿佛导火线一般点燃了亚瑟的怒火，只用力抬起拳头全力向阿尔弗雷德砸去，却只透过他的身躯，拳头撞上了柱子，一阵发麻后的疼痛感袭来。

亚瑟缓缓收回自己的拳头，看着那慢慢往出渗血的伤口，他陷入了沉思。

他怎么就忘了呢。

他怎么能忘了呢。

这家伙是个灵体！

这代表他即使搬出火箭筒也伤害不了这家伙一根汗毛，甚至可能把自己被炸得体无完肤。

或许是撞击而发出的声音过大，或许是他倚着柱子感叹的表情过于扭曲。

无论是哪一种可能性，他都引起了行人的注意，让他们愣愣的看着自己，彼此窃窃私语着。有个胆子比较大的，踏着小心翼翼的步伐向亚瑟走去。

“您还好吗？”

亚瑟看着眼前这个大叔关怀的表情，瞥了一眼不远处露出一副幸灾乐祸的表情的阿尔弗雷德，勉强支起笑容。

“我没事，”亚瑟晃了晃自己的拳头，“明天有拳击赛我练练而已，果然柱子还是太硬了点哈哈哈。”

在一阵尴尬过后，亚瑟在伤口贴上了大叔递来的创可贴，略显沮丧的走进了电影院。

“这个借口也太烂了吧哈哈哈哈，”阿尔弗雷德捂着肚子大笑着说，“亚瑟你看看你身上的肌肉，噢，不，你根本没有肌肉哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。你这个身材冒充拳击手他们居然真的会信哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

“小心这么笑导致心脏衰竭，在英国再死一次。”亚瑟威胁道。

却并没有什么实际性的作用，聒噪的笑声依旧源源不断地进入他的耳蜗，亚瑟只能强行自我催眠地把笑声忽略，看着大屏幕上的清晰的人像逐渐模糊，陷入了自己的世界。

为什么自己非要遭这份罪啊。

时间倒回半个月前。

灵感枯竭加上截稿日将至的小说作家亚瑟决定去找找资料，于是一间用树藤做装饰的书屋映入眼帘，抱着对新事物的好奇心他走了进去。

“欢迎光临。”

年迈的男声飘进了亚瑟的耳朵，那是来自站在收银台后的老板的问候。

亚瑟微微颔首以作回应，接着踏入排列整齐的书架之间。

书脊上没有书名，亚瑟取下其中一本翻阅。

“如果这是作家自传，也写得太潦草了。”

而且还有十几页都是空白的。

“是盗印的么。”

亚瑟喃喃自语，将这本淡蓝色封皮的书放回去的想法一闪而过，却突然萌生了一种将它带回家的欲望。

于是他这么做了，将这本书买了回去。

在走出书屋的那一刻回头，却看到门前的木质牌子上写着“结缘”。

然后便是传统的剧情了，这只名叫阿尔弗雷德的幽灵在书页翻动之中醒来，感叹着终于有人带他回家了，认亲似的抱住了亚瑟，当然，这个动作失败了。

“我还得实现你的愿望？”亚瑟合上了书本，抬起头看向阿尔弗雷德。

“没错。”阿尔弗雷德回答，双手抱胸靠在了沙发上，“否则我就得一直跟着你，直到死为止。”

被一只幽灵纠缠，亚瑟绝不想这么生活到老，到死，他会崩溃的。

“那么你的愿望是什么。”亚瑟问。

“这就是难办的事了，我根本不清楚自己真正的心愿是什么，”阿尔弗雷德抬头望天，“想做的事太多，根本选不出最重要的那一个。”

“我能把你退回去么。”亚瑟把那本书扔向阿尔弗雷德，想要将他重新封印。

“不用这样吧，”阿尔弗雷德笑着迅速靠近亚瑟，“其实之前也有人差点把我带回家了，但我直接砸在了他的脚上才得以逃脱，可你不一样，亚瑟，也许我们之间真的有羁绊。”

“怎么可能，我从没见过你。”

“也许我见过你呢。”阿尔弗雷德这么说着，“那么为了尽快摆脱我，就立刻开始行动吧。”

“可你自己都不知道你的愿望是什么。”

“我们可以一个一个尝试。”

电影很快结束，亚瑟打了个哈欠，他并不喜欢这种类型的片子。

“这电影真无聊，我差点睡着了。”亚瑟揉了揉眼睛说道。

“不是差点，你确实睡着了。”阿尔弗雷德扶着下巴，有些怨念的看着亚瑟。

“是吗？”亚瑟眼珠子转了一圈才想起说辞，“可我觉得情节衔接的很完美，也许是因为这部电影剪入了许多的无用片段吧。”

“无论你怎样辩解，事实就是，说好的陪我看电影，你却睡着了。”阿尔弗雷德鼓着腮帮子生气地说。

“不说这些了，”亚瑟挥挥手将阴沉的气氛打乱，“你有觉得愿望实现，并且想要原地飞升吗。”

阿尔弗雷德撇嘴，“没有。”

“一丝都没有？”

“一丝都没有。”

你妈的，为什么。

亚瑟在内心暗骂。

“那么下一项是什么。”亚瑟扯出一个笑容。

“游乐园！”阿尔弗雷德兴奋的大喊。

“你还真像个没长大的孩子。”亚瑟看着阿尔弗雷德的愿望清单，走出了电影院，“不过得下次去了。”

“为什么！”

“我得写稿子啊笨蛋。”

打扫卫生的阿姨注视着在她眼里自言自语的亚瑟的背影，忍不住揉了揉眼睛，在心里想着，这年头有妄想症的人都不用派人监视了么。

又或者这人是个演员，在练习自己的台词。

她确认了这个想法之后懊恼的拍了拍自己的额头。

真应该上去要张签名。

回到家里，亚瑟打开笔记本电脑，深吸一口气，将手放在键盘上，将脑中构思通过文字具现化在电脑屏幕上。

“这么写完全不恐怖啊。。”

阿尔弗雷德不知什么时候凑了过来，看着屏幕上的白纸黑字。

“我见过的幽灵吓人方法有很多，”阿尔弗雷德双手托着脸靠在电脑桌旁看着亚瑟，“要不要我给你推荐几种。”

“我....”

还没等亚瑟回答，阿尔弗雷德便开始喋喋不休的伴着肢体动作手舞足蹈的讲了起来。

虽然不太愿意承认，但他的情节设置确实比自己的好了许多。至少自己光听着阿尔弗雷德平平无奇的叙述都觉着身边升起一股寒意，仿佛下一秒就会有恶灵从背后袭来，抓着你的后颈在耳边低语，并用它超常的能力为你量身定制一个诅咒。

“好了好了。”亚瑟出声让阿尔弗雷德闭嘴，“你可以不用继续说了。”

“被吓到了吗？”阿尔弗雷德勾起嘴角嘲讽似的道，“这只是最普通的。”

“我怎么可能会被这种小儿科的东西吓到。”亚瑟笑了几声，摸了摸手臂上起的鸡皮疙瘩。

“是吗？”阿尔弗雷德直勾勾的盯着亚瑟，蓝色的眸子里满是怀疑。

“当，当然。”亚瑟看向身旁的书架，“好了好了，你快出去吧，我得继续赶稿了。”

阿尔弗雷德并未多做停留便回到了客厅。

亚瑟本想将门锁上，但阿尔弗雷德的故事又在脑中回荡，便给门留了一个缝，让他正好能看见阿尔弗雷德的侧脸，虽然这家伙也是幽灵，但是莫名的，只要看到他，就很安心。

是错觉吧，还是一起生活了一个月就适应了。

说不定这样一直找不到他的愿望也不错？

亚瑟敲了敲自己的额头。

想什么呢，果然和幽灵生活一段时间就脑子不正常了，现在最主要的就是把这家伙给弄走让自己恢复正常生活。

看着客厅里全身心投入地观看电影的阿尔弗雷德，亚瑟点头。

对，这才是正确的。

第二天早上，亚瑟睁开眼睛，却看到一张大脸占据了他的视野，吓得他立刻往角落躲。

“你怎么会在这里。”亚瑟看着飘在空中的阿尔弗雷德。

“我是来查看你是不是害怕过度不敢一个人睡觉的。”阿尔弗雷德双手交叉放在后脑勺，抬着头看着天花板。

好像我会信你的鬼话一样。

游乐园里大都是情侣，或者是父母带着孩子游玩。像亚瑟这种“一个人”前来的，少之又少。

亚瑟选择了先去鬼屋，阿尔弗雷德却有些犹豫。

“你不敢？”亚瑟嘲讽似的看着阿尔弗雷德，“没想到幽灵也会怕鬼，还是人扮的鬼。”

“怎么可能。”

阿尔弗雷德仰天大笑几声，壮胆一般的向前大步走去，却在入口停了下来，机械地转头，亚瑟甚至能听到嘎达嘎达的声音。

“绅士优先。”阿尔弗雷德做出一个请进的手势。

亚瑟无奈，只能率先走了进去，阿尔弗雷德在黑暗中依偎着亚瑟前进。

亚瑟感受到那一丝熟悉的寒气，摇摇头，却不揭发。

果然这个幽灵怕鬼啊，那为什么昨天晚上能讲鬼故事讲得那么起劲。

猛地回忆起今天早上阿尔弗雷德尴尬地站在他床前的情景。

原来是真的怕鬼么。

想到这里，亚瑟止不住的开始发笑。

“怎、怎么了。”阿尔弗雷德在亚瑟耳边结结巴巴地问。

“我想到高兴的事哈哈哈。”

“什么高兴的事。”

“编辑很满意我上交的稿子。”

“是我的功劳对吧。”

“是是是。”

一人一幽灵在鬼屋里大声地交谈，对他们来说，那一丝恐怖的气氛荡然无存，只是扮鬼的工作人员看着亚瑟的背影久久不敢行动。

在出了鬼屋后，他们同时感叹了几句这个鬼屋真没意思后，几乎将所有的设施都玩了一遍。

在天边逐渐升起橘黄色时，他们一齐走向了摩天轮。

“亚瑟，”阿尔弗雷德趴在窗边看着外面的景色，“如果我的愿望一直没法实现怎么办。”

“那我就陪你一直找啊，”亚瑟想都没想就说出了这句话，在酝酿了一番后才后知后觉地补充，“你不是说没有实现愿望就纠缠我到死吗。”

“确实是要纠缠你到死。”阿尔弗雷德点点头，“不过不是到你死，而是我死。”

“可你是幽灵，”亚瑟有些不解，“难道你要纠缠我永生永世？”

“其实说是死其实也不太准确，”阿尔弗雷德挠了挠头发，“算是进入新的轮回。”

“新的轮回？”亚瑟有些不好的预感。

“是的，”阿尔弗雷德点头，“只要经过一名特定的人的同意，并在他身边待上一段时间就足够了，算算时间......就是到今天为止吧。”

“你不是说要帮你实现愿望才可以吗？”亚瑟有些无法接受这突如其来的事实，眉头紧锁的问道。想要拉住他的衣领更加大声地询问，手臂却只是往前一挥，抓不到任何东西。

“每个停留于人间的幽灵都会用独特的方式给自己找乐子。”阿尔弗雷德笑着说。

“.....”只是找乐子吗？

亚瑟低下头，透过身后的窗户看着摩天轮慢慢升高。

“不过我确实有一个愿望。”阿尔弗雷德将他的愿望清单从口袋里掏出，划掉上面列着的最后一项，拿出笔在空白处写下最后一行字，将纸条递给亚瑟。

【与你结缘。】

歪歪扭扭的字体，普普通通的一句话。

“你.....”

亚瑟抬起头，对面却空空如也。

摩天轮升到了最高处，亚瑟面无表情地低下头，再看着手中的纸条。他将它折叠成一小块，放进靠着胸口的那一个口袋。

回到漆黑一片的家，亚瑟开灯，那本封皮淡蓝色的书本还被放置在他的茶几上。

如果这本书是他的传记的话.....

亚瑟捧起那本书，前面的内容依旧无趣，甚至只是阿尔弗雷德对于成为英雄的幻想章节，让他看了只想要发笑。

可在看完了那些不切实际的幻想后，却发现原本空缺的页面被填上了歪歪扭扭的字。

从口袋里掏出那张纸条，字迹正相符合。

是那家伙写的日记吗？

亚瑟继续看下去。

【......】

【今天和亚瑟去看了电影，可他居然睡着了，真是生气。

不过他睡着的样子还是那么好看，连电影都看不下去了只想欣赏他的睡颜。

睫毛和以前一样长，眉毛也一样粗

想要动手拔几根下来，可是碰不到】

敢拔你就死定了。

【晚上给亚瑟讲了从书屋里收集来的鬼故事，他看起来被吓到了

我注意到他留了一条门缝，是为了看我帅气的容颜吗

不过感觉自己也有点害怕

于是晚上钻到亚瑟的房间去睡觉啦！

可是这个家伙怎么睡得这么早

就连作息都没变，果然还是那个老人家】

你才是老人家，这是最健康的作息。

【今天就是那个时间了

英雄该像主角一般华丽的退场了

亚瑟不会太想我吧】

才不会。

才不会想你。

亚瑟合上了书本，一如往常地走进房间，打开笔记本电脑，开始自己的写作，不时的抬头往客厅望去，却总是摇摇头让自己清醒过来。

想什么呢，这才是正常生活。

空气中只有手指敲击键盘的声音。

“啪嗒”“啪嗒”

将文档发给编辑，亚瑟关上电脑，回到自己的房间，静静的睡去。

清晨醒来，又是崭新的一天。

亚瑟为自己买了一份早餐，一抬头。

【结缘】

是那家书屋。

亚瑟像上次一样，走了进去。

“是你啊。”

书屋的老板看着亚瑟，露出和蔼的微笑。

“您记得我？”亚瑟有些疑惑。

“是的，”老板点点头，“你是带走了琼斯的那个年轻人。”

“他....”

“他进入了一场轮回，天使会为他安排一个合适的身份回到人间的。”

“合适的身份是指？”

“可能是身边的一花一草一树木，也可能是身边跑过的可爱宠物，当然，也有可能是人。”老板耐心的解释，“他在遇到你之前一直在等一个人。”

“什么人？”亚瑟总是压抑不住自己的好奇心。

“他曾经的恋人，”老板停顿了一下，“亚瑟·柯克兰。”

“.....”亚瑟猛地站了起来，“谢谢您。”

之后，便离开了书屋。

“可你不一样，亚瑟，也许我们之间真的有羁绊。”

亚瑟在路上快步地走着，脑中无数次响起阿尔弗雷德的这句话。

所以......

所以他才会这么说。

所以他的日记才会那么写。

真是个笨蛋。

如果自己永远都没有走进那家书屋呢？

他是不是要永远呆在那里。

永远困在一本小书里面。

笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋。

亚瑟回到了家，淡蓝色的封皮在他眼里是那么显眼。

他一遍又一遍的翻着最后那几页，最终抱着这本书，蜷缩在沙发的角落，安静的落泪。

笨蛋。

亚瑟的新书签售会后，坐在后台，着一身笔挺的黑色西装。一遍又一遍地翻阅他的这本书，《淡蓝色的感觉》，也许不是很符合一本悬疑恐怖小说的名称，但他依旧驳回了编辑的建议，怡然居而要用这个名字。

意外的，反响还不错。

一部分女读者是因为名字而感觉是文艺言情小说而买下的，最终被里面的感情线感动的一塌糊涂。

他可不是写言情小说的啊。

亚瑟有些无奈。

“需要咖啡吗？”

“不用了。”亚瑟微笑着抬起头，却看到那一张熟悉的脸，“你...”

“我怎么了？”金发少年戴上了眼镜，“太想我了吗？”

亚瑟却不回答，默默握紧了拳头，直接用尽全力照着阿尔弗雷德的脸就来上了一拳。

阿尔弗雷德向后退了几步，愤愤不平的为自己鸣冤，“你不是英国绅士吗？！”

“谁说绅士不能打人了。”还没有出完气的亚瑟想要继续上手，却被一本书给拦住了。

“看在我给你提供了一点素材的份上，”阿尔弗雷德从书后探出头来，“住手。”

“你怎么没有变成花，变成树，变成草。”亚瑟回到了自己的座位上。

“天使让我来实现自己的愿望。”

“什么愿望。”

“与你结缘。”


End file.
